


Little White Spots

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-26
Updated: 2006-07-26
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Ron gets sunburned.





	Little White Spots

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: R/Hr drabble written in response to the prompt "Sunburn" on Checkmated.   


* * *

After an entire afternoon of swimming, four young people were lounging in the shade near the Burrow garden. The cooler temperature under the trees was enough to put two of them to sleep. Ron, however, was awake, sunburned, and bored senseless. After rolling up his shirt sleeves, he began closely examining the angry red on his arms and shoulders as if they were just the most fascinating things in the world. He pushed on his forearm experimentally and grimaced as he watched as it became white, pink, and then red again. After several pokes, he noticed Hermione gazing at him steadily from her spot across from him.  
  
"What it is? Never saw a scalded Weasley before?" he asked with a lopsided grin.  
  
She shook her head. "No, that I've seen. Doesn't it hurt to push on it?"  
  
Ron grinned again. "It's not that bad. Want to have a go?"  
  
Hermione's eyes flew open. "Pardon?"  
  
Ron crawled over to her and flopped down. "G'on. Poke it. Right there," he said, taking Hermione's finger in his hand and prodding his left bicep. He was pretty pleased to see a blush creep under her tanned face.  
  
"I never get burned enough to make little white spots," she mumbled, looking anywhere but at Ron, their hands, and his sunburn.  
  
For a tiny moment, Ron thought he felt something different, like a wind direction changing or water turning from cold to warm. Then it was gone. Their fingers, however, had tangled together a little more.  
  
With a little chuckle that sounded more like a sigh, he replied, "Well, you can poke my sunburn anytime, Hermione."  
  



End file.
